blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabella Williams
|squad= Green Mantis |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} is an aspiring young mage who uses light magic. She is currently a 2nd Class Intermediate Magic Knight in the Green Mantis squad. Appearance Personality History Unlike many hopefuls who strive for their dreams, hopes, and desires, Isabella comes from a simple life. She's not a descendant of heroes, of demons, the highest of kings and queens, or of the lowest of peasants and slaves. Isabella is the only child of a bookstore owner and a teacher, and her parents can easily be seen in her mannerisms and bearing. She was raised in a moderate sized town on the edge of the forsaken district and the commoner district. Battle Prowess Magic : Isabella is a relatively rare mage due to her affinity. While a majority of mages have an affinity to something more tangible like an element upon the periodic table, a touchable concept like wind or fire, or a material like plants or earth, Isabella's affinity is that of light, that which illuminates the world. While rare, light magic is one of the more useful magics in existence due to its naturally high speed. Extreme speed among both the spells and users of Light Magic is its defining trait. Users of light magic find that their bodies are naturally quick, something that borders on the supernatural. Isabella utilizes the natural speed to offset her low durability by keeping away from those who would try to harm her. Isabella is a ranged fighter, flitting around the battlefield firing off her abilities at a rapid pace. A good shot, she attempts to never waste a spell. Aiming for disabling shots, striking joints and points of high pain, she attempts to capture enemies over killing them whenever possible. Her primary spell utilized in combat is known as Revolver Ocelot, which allows her fire bullets of light, which is used to achieve this goal. Spells *'Revolver Ocelot': This spell causes 6 bolts of light to appear around each of Isabella's hands. These bolts of light can be used as projectiles to harm her enemies. They are noted to be good at piercing defences. *'Grand Ocelot': By enhancing the amount of magical power infused into her Revolver Ocelot spell, this magic allows Isabella to create six much larger spears of light that are accordingly more powerful. *'Bright Leap': By temporarily converting herself into light, Isabella has the ability to move at the speed of light for a brief instant. However, this spell is incomplete and as such has significant downsides. Isabella is only capable of moving in straight lines with the spell, and despite looking like teleportation she actually moves from the location she casts the spell and where she ends up, passing through the intervening space. If the space she is travelling through is interdicted, it is likely fatal for both parties involved. Upon contacting matter, Isabella's mass slams into the obstruction at the speed of light, causing significant devastation and likely killing both Isabella and whatever she runs into. *'Bright Rain': By shattering any of her light constructs, Isabella is capable of converting the shards into projectiles of light, creating a scattershot of light bullets at her target. First seen being used against Kaihime. : While light magic alone is a powerful set of magic. It can only be enhanced with creation type magic. Creation magic is a subset of magic that allows one to utilize their primary affinity to create constructs made of their element. Isabella utilizes this to create barriers, weapons, and panels of hard light. While a majority of these abilities are more defensive in nature, some offensive ones do exist, expanding her repertoire past just shots of light. Spells *'Bright Seven Bodies': Isabella's primary defence, this spell puts a seven-layer barrier up that hugs her body like a glove. Each layer breaks off if hit with significant power, deflecting the attack away from her body. Stronger attacks have shown the ability to break multiple layers at once. *'Lance of Longinus': Isabella's trump card. A spell that allows Isabella to potentially match the strength of those who might be far stronger than her. This spell absorbs all of the magical power in the area, sapping the auras and leftovers of all the spells and combatants around her. This makes this spell far more powerful the more people have been casting spells around her. *'Bright Wall': This spell is a basic defensive spell. It creates a wall of light in front of the caster's hand. *'Bright Seven Shield': Isabella's mid-tier defence, this spell creates a seven-layer barrier of light in front of Isabella's hand. Spells seeking to harm her are forced to break through each barrier one at a time in order to penetrate this formidable defence. Sensory Magic During her time as a member of the Green Mantis, Isabella has devoted a significant amount of time in order to enhance her sensory abilities in terms of detecting magical power. In those five years that she has been a Magic Knight, she has made great progress. She can currently detect magic power around her with great accuracy and range, able to sense far more prodigally than most magical knights. Trap Magic Like sensory magic, Isabella has made significant strides in Expanded List After the events of the Magic knight entrance exam, Isabella has spent a large amount of time training and expanding the number of spells in her grimoire, giving her a far more flexible approach to combat. This is the start of her Library of Alexandria, her sum total knowledge of magic. Though her studies haven't finished yet, and her magic incomplete, her abilities have still expanded significantly. *'Akashic Record': The core of Isabella's magic, the Akashic record allows her to cast spells at an incredibly rapid pace, both with variety and power. This spell works by creating copies of the pages of her grimoire with light, literally pulling copies of her spells into the air around her. This enshrines her magic onto hundreds of pages of light, which lets her pull any spell off of her book without the necessity of flipping pages. These pages also serve other purposes, being capable shields in their own right, and having a cutting edge befitting a light spell. This spell simply has it all, power, speed, defence, and utility all in one. It is truly one of Isabella's greatest achievements in the pursuit of her craft. Bright Series: The bright series of spells are simple, albeit reliable, spells isabella generally uses for her max speed casting, rapid casting powered by her Akashic Record. *'Bright Spear': A simple magical construct of light, this spell creates a replica of a wooden spear out of light that can be shot or thrown at enemies *'Bright Snake': *'Bright Explosion': *'Bright Stakes': *'Bright Blade': *'Light Magic: Tower of Babel': *'Light Creation Magic: Fall of Alexandria': Mana Zone 「マナゾーン Manazōn」: During her years as a magic knight, Isabella learned how to utilize several advanced magical concepts. One of these concepts is known as Mana Zone. This allows her to utilize the Mana surrounding her in the environment to empower her own spells, and in some cases use ones she could never manage upon her own. *'Mana Zone: Bright Lord's Palace': This spell is Isabella's single strongest defensive spell. By utilizing the mana around her to create numerous interlocking barriers in the shape of a formidable fortress, Isabella projects a sturdy defence that channels the spell into numerous hallways, splitting the power of the magic down to numerous small spells. By strategically channelling and blocking the magic at every turn, Isabella evenly spreads a spell across the entire fortress, forcing the offending magic to have to overpower and break hundreds of smaller barriers in order to reach the caster at the centre. *'Mana Zone: Bright Lord's All-Seeing Eye': By concentrating the mana around her into the light illuminating an area, Isabella can conjure an area where she sees all without exception. Isabella utilizes this spell to prevent sneak attacks, as well as to allow her to effectively use bright leap within the zone. While active, this gives her flawless perception of all objects within forty feet of her, allowing her to track and predict all movements within the zone. Physical Prowess *'Great Magic Power': Isabella was born with a large amount of mana for a commoner, a rare blessing for one of the common folk. Her magical power, while high for a commoner, isn't impressive when compared to some of the nobles. On average, her reserves are equal to a lower end noble. Her magic power takes a soft golden glow when released, something that is emphasized in her golden constructs and mana skin. *'Low Strength': Having never really trained her body, Isabella is weak physically, even by commoner standards. In terms of physical strength, Isabella can easily be overpowered even by average civilians in terms of strength, and the way she has set up her mana skin it doesn't particularly help her in this department. This leaves her incredibly vulnerable to grappling type attacks, as she is simply incapable of actually breaking free from them. *'Enhanced Endurance': Isabella may be physically weak, but she has built up a healthy amount of endurance during her years as a magic knight. She doesn't get tired fast, though someone with a stronger constitution than her is capable of outlasting her. *'Low Durability': Isabella's body is relatively fragile for a mage, being not much tougher than the average commoner. While she disguises this fact with her Bright Seven Bodies spell, any attack that breaks through her mana skin barrier will likely be enough to take her down. *'Intense Speed and Reflexes': What Isabella lacks in strength, she more than makes up in speed. Even without being enhanced by her magic, she is still supernaturally quick on her feet. This is a trait of her magic, and is one she exemplifies. Very few mages are able to keep up with her, and the ones who do just barely. *'Flawless Magic Control': While Isabella's magical power is merely as high as the average noble, where she stands out the most magically is her impeccable control over her mana. Through diligent study and practice she has refined her control over her mana to perfectionistic levels. Her spell usage takes this into account, allowing her to stretch her modest magical pool to its fullest potential. *'Abnormal Growth Rate': *'Genius Intellect': Isabella is a bookworm, and it shows. Her knowledge is both broad and deep, with her easily being considered an expert in dozens of fields. This extends to her abilities in strategies and deduction. She is more than capable of analyzing and developing countermeasures to most issues on the fly and regularly does so. *'Keen Vision': A misnomer. Isabella's vision is excellent, but only at distances greater than ten feet. Without her glasses, she's extremely farsighted to the point where she is virtually blind at distances less than ten feet without her glasses. *'Expert Sharpshooter': Isabella's spells are generally long ranged, and she has shown good accuracy with them over her years as a mage. Equipment *'Alexandria': The correct name for Isabella's suitcase. This item is am heirloom of Isabella's family that utilizes compression magic to turn a small room sized library. *'Grimoire':Isabella's grimorie is a decorated affair, with several pieces of gold metal trimming the outside fo the book as a ring of metal connects them. It is a three-leaf Clover book. IsabellaGrimoireTest.jpg|Isabella's grimoire Synopsis Statistics Quotes Trivia * Category:Light Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:New Generation Category:Green Mantis Members Category:Magic Knights